Operation: HOUSESITTING
by Liviyan
Summary: So, what happens when Numbah 4 is left in charge of the Treehouse AND Numbah 3--alone? Let's see how he'll handle it.


**Summary: What happens when for a mission, Numbah's 3 and 4 are left alone to watch the Treehouse, and Numbah 4 is left in charge? Can he keep Numbah 3 under control? We shall see what chaos ensues! ^_^**

**By the way, they are all 13 years old, as members of the teenage operatives of the KND. They're outfits I will describe, but you can see Wally and Kuki's if you go to this link, w/out the spaces: (http:// orionstorm. deviantart. com/ art/ Love- at- 13- 98620150) She is an amazing artist! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. It belongs to Mr. Warburton. Darn you….**

* * *

**Operation: H.O.U.S.E.S.I.T.T.I.N.G**

**H**opelessly

**O**bsolete

**U**nder

**S**tress

**E**specially

**S**ince

**I**t's

**T**iring

**T**otally

**I**ntensely

**N**ot

**G**ood

* * *

"WHAT?!? No!! No, no, NO!!!!"

"You heard me, Numbah 4! You are to stay here with Numbah 3 and watch over the Treehouse while we're gone!" Numbah 1, the leader of Sector V, said firmly, as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose. All of Sector V were 13 years old, but they were all members of the special group of teen operatives for the elite group, the Kids Next Door. In fact, they were the first whole Sector in KND history to be all teen operatives.

Numbah 1 pretty much stayed the same, except instead of shorts, he now wore gray pants, and he was a little taller, of course. Numbah 2 ditched his old aviator's hat, but of course kept the goggles. He now wore a baseball cap, and started getting skinnier as he grew taller. He now wore a blue button-up shirt over a plain T-shirt. However, he never lost his knack for bad jokes. Numbah 3 kept her old outfits, the same green sweaters with long sleeves (that no longer went over her hands all the way, only just above her fingers), her black tights and sneakers, her long black hair, and her hyperactive cute complex and happy-go-lucky attitude. She did, however, pierce her ears and had green hoops that matched her clothes. Numbah 4 still had his trademark orange hoodie, only now they were short-sleeved and he wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. He had his blond hair over his eyes, and had a growth spurt that finally made him taller than Numbah 3 by a few inches, plus his 'tough guy' composure was still intact—as well as his crush on Kuki. Numbah 5 kept her cool demeanor and red baseball cap, and her old blue and white shirt and white shoes. The only thing that did change was how she kept her hair; she kept it in a low ponytail. She also started wearing gold bracelets. One thing about all of them that never changed: their loyalty to each other and the Kids Next Door. (**A/N:** Here's the link I found to use for their outfits, w/out spaces: http:// orionstorm. deviantart. com/ art/ Teens- Next- Door- 124318245; only Numbahs 1, 2, and 5 I really used…as I'm sure you can tell.)

Today, Numbah 1 got information from Numbah 362 of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's latest antics, which were apparently to take away children's rights to T.V. and video games. He was then given coordinates of the nearest electronics' store where they were certain to strike, and then given strict orders to take his team to stop the Delightful Children at all costs. Numbah 1 decided it was too risky to leave the Treehouse unattended while they were working on a new weapon, so he chose to leave Numbahs 3 and 4 to watch the Treehouse, Numbah 4 being in charge. Numbah 4, however, wasn't taking this very well.

"Aw, but Numbah 1! Why can't I come along an' kick some Delightful butt?" Numbah 4 whined. "Because, we can't let the Delightful Dorks get their hands on our new weapon designs, and we especially need Numbah 2 and Numbah 5 for this mission. Now, we're going to put them in Numbah 2's room, so you need to check every hour on the hour if they're still there—"

_Stupid mission…stupid weapon plans, making me stay here an' watch Kuki and the Treehouse while they get to go and have fun beating those cruddy Delightfuls…_Numbah 4 grumbled mentally. He didn't mind so much watching Kuki; it was that she would probably try to get him to watch Rainbow Monkeys or something stupid like that. Plus, all the hamsters who seemed to make it their life's goal to spray soda at him every chance they got, and he did NOT like it when they took his soda. "Numbah 4! Are you listening?!" Numbah 1 shouted. "Yeah, yeah…check on the weapon plans every hour in Numbah 2's room, feed the cruddy hamstehs, I got it…" He grumbled, digging his hands into his pockets and scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"One more thing…" Numbah 1 said, as Numbah 2 and Numbah 5 walked by to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., "And this is important, Wally," he said sincerely. Numbah 4 looked up immediately; it was rare to hear Numbah 1 call anyone by their name. "I'm trusting you…no, I'm trusting you both. I don't want to come back to find you two kissing on the sofa when we get back, do you understand?"

Wally made a face, "What the crud?! What makes you think I'm going to be kissing anyone, let alone Numbah 3?!" Numbah 5 laughed, "Numbah 5 knows you like her, and so do the rest of us. If y'all wanna keep it a secret, you shouldn't be so obvious about it." Numbah 2 chuckled, "C'mon, man…you need to tell her sometime!"

"But NOT today!" Nigel cut in firmly. "Now, get onboard, or I'm leaving without you!" As they boarded the ship, Abby and Hoagie put their heads together for a moment, looked back at Wally, and nodded. Numbah 4 groaned. "Aw, man….lucky jerks…" Numbah 1 poked his head out, "And, Numbah 4?"

"Yeah?"

"I want this place looking exactly as it did when we left, got it? If you do well, I may put in a good word for you to Numbahs 86 and 362. If you fail, you are doing all our chores for a week…_including_ cleaning Kuki's room!" Numbah 4 gasped. He knew the torture of cleaning Numbah 3's room. "Y-you got it, Numbah 1!" he said shakily, with a little chuckle. "This place'll be spotless when you come back, no worries!" He waved as they flew off. The moment they were out of sight, he dropped his hand and sighed. "Oh, boy…better go see what Numbah 3 is doing an' let her know what's up." He trudged slowly to her room and pulled back the curtain to find…no Numbah 3. "Numbah 3?" He called, retracing his steps. "Numbah 3!!" he shouted. "She didn't go home, did she?" he said to himself. He made his way past the kitchen when he heard running water and happy singing,

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,_

_Oh, so very round, and super chunky_

_Bringin' love, wherever they go,_

_Everyone is made of a big rainbow!_

Numbah 4 walked in, to Numbah 3 pouring two bowls of Rainbow Munchies. She looked up at him and said in a happy voice, "Morning, Numbah 4! I made you some breakfast!" She gestured to the second bowl across from where she was sitting. He didn't really like Rainbow Munchies all that much, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he sat down and grabbed the spoon. "Er…thanks, Numbah 3." He scooped up a spoonful and ate. After about two more mouthfuls, he cleared his throat. "Right…um, well, Numbah 3…Numbah 1 left us here to watch the Treehouse while they go on an important mission, and he left me in charge, so…I thought should tell yeh—"

"I know, silly! Numbah 1 already told me! Anyways, don't worry, Wally, I won't be any trouble. Oh! We can play tea party, and we can watch my new _Rainbow Monkeys Go to the Moon_ movie! Oh, and we can—"

"NO! No way am I going to watch a stupid Rainbow Monkey movie with you, or play _tea party_" he said, mocking her voice, "or any other cruddy girl stuff! Jeez, Numbah 3, we're 13! I'd think you'd outgrow this stupid stuff by now!" He said, waving his arms around. Numbah 3 just looked defiantly at him, "I am NOT too old for Rainbow Monkeys! And fine, Mr. I'm-Too-Tough-To-Even-Play-With-My-Friend! I'll just play with some of the hamsters! Humph!" She picked up her bowl, washed it out, and went off to where the hamsters stayed. "Could yeh feed 'em while you're in there?" He yelled after her, gulping down his cereal. He took care of his bowl and leaned against the sink. "Stupid girl and her stupid stuffed animals…" He went into the T.V. room and turned it on. "Whoo! Wrestling! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" He sat back and watched the show, every now and then shouting, "C'mon, give it to 'im!" or "Oooh, that looked like it hurt!" On a commercial he got up to get a soda.

Of course, order to get a soda from the vending machine by his room, he had to pass the Hamster Room. "_Dyeh, neh neh neh! Goin' to get some soda! Dyeh neh neh neh! Gunna watch some wrestlin'! Dyeh neh neh neh! Gunna get some soda_!" He sang on his way by, hands in his pockets. However, the door to the Hamster Room was open, and he stopped as he heard Numbah 3 talking loudly. "Ooo! Oh, he makes me so mad sometimes! He doesn't care about what I like…" Numbah 4 snuck up quietly to the door and peeked around the corner. Her back was turned slightly to him, and he saw she was petting a hamster, tears at the corners of her eyes. "He doesn't like playing with me…what if he doesn't like me at all, Mr. Fluffly? I bet I'm not even his friend…" He heard some chittering, and Numbah 3 sighed. "You're probably right, Mr. Fluffly…he's just a boy who doesn't like all the stuff I like…Thanks, Mr. Fluffly!" She chirped, all happy again. "You made me feel so much better! Here's some food for you! Oh, and you too! And how could I even forget about you!" She hummed as she fed the hamsters. Numbah 4 retreated down the hall, forgetting about his soda. "Aw...I didn't mean to make her upset…gah, cruddy girl! Ugh…" he said, walking back to the T.V. room and sat back down to his program, but not as into it, even though he tried. He did, however, keep hearing Numbah 2's voice.

'_C'mon, man…you need to tell her sometime!'_ Wally sighed. _But now's not the time…I've got a mission to do, and I promised Numbah 1! Still, it won't hurt to apologize to her, at least…_As if right on cue, she walked in, carrying the orange Rainbow Monkey that he gave her for her birthday…he remembered the torture he endured to get it, unfortunately. She sat down, careful not to say anything that would set him off. "Erm…Kuki? I…uh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about…y'know, bein' a jerk an' all…" Numbah 3 smiled, "It's ok, Numbah 4!" She jumped on him to give him a hug, where he awkwardly put one arm around her and blushed a tint of red on his cheeks. "Eh, cool! So…um, hey! Wanna play some Checkers?" He asked, trying to put off the fact that he was blushing at her. "Sure! I'll go get the checkerboard!" She laughed, skipping off. Numbah 4 got up, "And I'll get us some sodas and snacks!" He said, getting up to the kitchen. _Right….gonna play me a few games of checkers, kick Numbah 3's butt, relax, and watch some more T.V. until Numbah 1 and the others get back_. He smiled proudly at how he imagined the look on his leader's face when he showed him that he was responsible enough to watch the Treehouse; AND keep Numbah 3 under control. "Piece o' cake!" he laughed, opening the door with his foot and balancing all the snacks and 4 cans of soda in his arms.

"Ok, Numbah 4! I got it all set up!" Numbah 3 waved at him, kneeling on the floor, checkerboard in front of her. "You get red!" He raised his eyebrow, "Why red?"

"Because, silly! Black matches my hair!" She giggled. Numbah 4 just rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with! I wanna kick your butt at least twice before the others get back." Numbah 3 just glared at him, "Excuse me? I bet I could totally win against you!" Numbah 4 snorted, "Yeah, right! Fine, best two out of three! Loser has to do all of the winner's chores, and their own, plus whatever the winner wants them to do all day!" he said, his competitive side showing. "Deal!" She shouted. "My move first!" She quickly calculated her move. "Ha! Is that all?" He jumped her black checker when he moved. She smiled, then in a blur jumped at least 6 of his reds. To his horror, she beat him in a matter of a couple minutes. "I win!" she yelled, and giggled. "W-well, whatevah! I just went easy on ya! Now, we get serious!"

However, two games later, and all the soda being gone, Numbah 4 sat helplessly as Numbah 3 danced around and twirled in front of him. "Yay! Numbah 4, I won! I won!! Now you have to do whatever I say!" She giggled, then brightened, running over and grabbing his hand, tugging him up. "Oh! Now you can have that tea party with me! Then we can play Rainbow Monkey Dress-Up! C'mon, Numbah 4!" She said excitedly, still tugging him toward her room. Numbah 4 just went grudgingly along. "Stupid girl, with the stupid checkers…" he grumbled.

For the next hour, he had to tortuously endure the most Rainbow Monkey games and merchandise Kuki had ever thrown at him before, tea parties; she had even asked that he reprised his role as Mr. Huggikins, to which he finally said no to, at the cost of some tears. He refused, though, so she decided to take him to play with the Hamsters again. On the way there, he told her to wait for him there while he checked on the super-secret-weapon plans. He made his way to Numbah 2's room and opened all the doors in there. He made his way to the safe, and entered the code Numbah 1 gave him. He sighed with relief as he saw they were there untouched, then sealed everything back up. He turned around and dug his hands in his pockets, making his way to the Hamster Room, when he heard an explosion and Numbah 3's scream. "Numbah 3!" He shouted, grabbed a SPLANKER, and sprinted to the Hamster Room. He found a giant hole in the wall, some hamsters lying out of the ground from being knocked from their cages, Numbah 3 running around trying to pick up the hurt and/or terrified hamsters, and a giant robot containing no other than the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Hello, Kids Next Door," they said in their monotonous voice, "We know that Nigel is currently out on an important errand, so we just came by to check up on you!"

"You big meanies! Look what you did to these poor little hamsters! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Numbah 3 shouted at them. "Oh, we're so sorry, Numbah 3. But we are here to pick up a little something. We know that you are keeping plans for a super-secret-weapon, and it just so happens that it's Father's birthday tomorrow. What better present for our dear Father than a present to help him destroy you annoying pests?" they laughed in their perfect (yet creepy) synchronization.

"No way are you getting your hands on those plans, you Delightful Freaks!" Numbah 4 snapped, running to stand beside Numbah 3. "I was given strict orders to be in charge here, and to protect those plans! Now get outta here before I crush you into a little tin can!" he pointed the SPLANKER at them. "Oh, Wallabee…we only came to pick up something special. But if you insist on a fight, it's a fight you'll get!" Their robot's arm extended at lightning speed. "Kuki, look out!" Wally jumped and pushed them out of the way, leaving the arm to crash and leave a gaping hole in the floor. "Numbah 3, go get yourself a weapon and help me!" He said, dodging the various missiles the Delightful Children launched at him. Numbah 3 disappeared, and Numbah 4 yelled, "Oi! Dully Children! Why don't ya try over here? Catch me if ya can!" He jumped as the arm flew at them.

"Don't mock us, you brat!" they yelled in anger, "Hold still! We're *grunt* trying *grunt* to squash you flat!" The arm ripped through the wall, and as Numbah 4 ran out the door, the robot itself smashed the door open. "Come back here!" _Gotta keep 'em away from Numbah 2's room…as long as they don't know that the plans are there, it's okay_. Random things exploded around him as he jumped, avoiding fire. Chaos was being left behind them, as he led them as far away from Numbah 2's room as possible. "Where's Numbah 3?" he muttered to himself. His SPLANKER wasn't going to do him much good against the metal of the robot, and he needed backup, now. He was so busy worrying about this that he ran straight into a corner in the hallway near the top of the Treehouse. He turned around and looked around, but there was no escape. He glared and prepared himself to fight, even if he knew he was going to lose.

The Delightful Children laughed evilly. "We knew that if we sent a decoy plot to destroy all the electronics so kids can't watch T.V., then Numbah 1 would foolishly leave his Treehouse unattended, and we could walk in here and take it. We admit, we didn't expect for you and the airhead to be here, but no matter; we can easily dispose of you!" The robot raised it's arm one more time, when Numbah 4 smiled. "Yeah, about that; I don't think so!"

"What? What are you talking about?!" They asked, taken aback. Numbah 4 pointed behind them. "_That's_ what I'm talking about!" They turned, "Huh!?" Numbah 3 was standing there, smiling, with all the hamsters around her. "Okay, Mr. Fluffly! Do your stuff!" With a chattering war cry, Mr. Fluffly led all the others into an attack. "What?! NO!!! Get off,, you stupid fuzzballs! Ahh!! GET OFF!!!!" They screamed as the hamsters swarmed up and around them, blocking their view and attacking them wherever they could. While they were distracted, Numbah 3 ran over to Numbah 4. "Numbah 4! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" She nodded, "Yes. Now, c'mon, let's go!" she impatiently tugged at him again, "I've got an idea!" Numbah 4 looked confused, "Wha--?"

"There's no time! Come _on_, Wally!!" They ran downwards, the way that Numbah 4 led them upstairs, but turned down a hallway that was untouched. Numbah 4 realized where they were going. "Level 72? We're taking them to Level 72?" Numbah 3 nodded. "Why?"

"Think, Numbah 4! What's on Level 72?" When he didn't answer, she sighed. "Numbah 4! Remember _Mr. Huggikins_?!" Wally brightened. "The C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K.! Of course, Kuki, you're brilliant!" He ran ahead of her, dragging her now. They could hear the Delightful Children running after them. "You rotten Kids Next Door! Give us the plans!!" When they caught up, Numbahs 3 and 4 were standing next to a giant bulls-eye. "Give. Us. Your. PLANS!!" They screamed, taking a step on every word.

"You want 'em? Come an' get 'em, then, you cruddy Delightfuls!" Numbah 4 said, taking battle stance. The robot ran at them, and he muttered under his breath, "Let's dance!" He pulled Numbah 3 out of the way as the robot stepped in the middle of the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. A look of shock crossed their faces as they realized what was going on. "Uh-oh," they said, looking at each other. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" They yelled as they were launched into the evening air. "Hee, hee…Bye-bye! See you later!" Numbah 3 called and waved s they flew towards their mansion.

"Whew! Glad that's over…at least they didn't take the plans…THE PLANS!!!!" Numbah 4 ran in circles frantically around Numbah 3. "We need to check! What if they took 'em! Aw, Numbah 1 will KILL me! What'll we do?? WHAT'LL WE DO!?!?!" he shouted. "Numbah 4…Numbah 4! It's ok! The plans are still there! I checked quickly before I let the hamsters out!" Numbah 4 stopped in his tracks. "You did? Wow, thanks, Numbah 3! So…wait, the hamstehs! We gotta get 'em back into their room! And fix the rooms!" He ran out, and Numbah 3 followed, when they ran by the phone as it rang.

"Hello!" Numbah 3 sang. "Hello, Numbah 3. Where's Numbah 4?" Numbah 1 said as his face popped up on the screen. "Numbah 4? Oh, he's cleaning—" she broke off as she saw Numbah 4 making cutting gestures across his throat, telling her to stop.

"Yes, Numbah 3?"

"He's cleaning up a little mess the hamsters made! They got into his soda _again_, so he's wiping the soda up off the floor!" She chirped. Numbah 4 sighed in relief.

"Oh…well, tell him that we'll be home in about an hour, so those plans better still be in that safe, got it?" Numbah 3 saluted, her sleeve falling down her arm. "Okey-dokey, Numbah 1" She turned off the monitor. "Numbah 1 said he'll be home in an hour!" she said happily.

"WHAT?! Numbah 3, we need to clean this Treehouse up, NOW! C'mon!!!" He scrambled around, trying to clean up the nearest thing he saw. "Okay, Mr. Fluffly! You and the other hamsters need to help us clean this place up before the others get home! Now let's go!" The hamsters chattered and got to work.

-------------------------(an hour later)--------------------------------------------

"Okay, Mr. Fluffly! Thanks for all your help!" Numbah 3 said as she put him back in his cage. She waved at the other hamsters as she left the room, now looking brand new. (**A/N:** I have no idea how they could fix their whole Treehouse in an hour, but let's pretend they could. I mean, fan_fiction_, people!) She skipped into the main room, where Numbah 4 sunk wearily on the floor in front of the couch. The place was now spotless, maybe even cleaner than before Numbahs 1, 2, and 5 had left. Numbah 3 sat down next to him and turned on the Rainbow Monkey channel. He didn't protest. Instead, he turned to her. "Um…Numbah 3? Thanks for all your help…I'm sorry I wasn't bein' very nice to ya. So…um, thanks, again." He said, unable to think of something else to say. "You're welcome, Wally," she said. "It's ok. I still had fun today, anyways! Thank _you_ for making it so fun!" She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S landed.

"Oh, crud…" Numbah 4 said, slapping his forehead as Numbah 1 came stomping out. "NUMBAH 4!!!! What did I say about coming home to you two kissing?! Are the plans still where they are?!"

"Yeah!!! I checked just a few minutes ago! And anyways, we weren't _kissing_! She was just thanking me for playing with her today! Ew, why would I be kissing anyone? Gross! You will _never_ see me kissing anyone! Especially not a cruddy girl!" Unfortunately, Numbah 3 was still sitting there as he said this, and she was slowly getting madder and madder. After his rant, she stood up and whacked him across the head. "Owww! What's her problem?" he said as she stalked off. Numbah 1 shook his head, although trying not to smile. "I'm going to bed. Turns out that it wasn't the Delightful Children, just their ice-cream cronies. Waste of a mission, but we did get some action!"

"Yeah, and so did Numbah 4, apparently," Numbah 2 snickered as he nudged Numbah 5, both of them giggling. Numbah 4 just glowered. "Whateva!" Numbah 5 looked at Numbah 2, "I believe you owe Numbah 5 ten bucks!" Numbah 2's smile slid off his face as he grumbled and produced a ten, which Numbah 5 snatched. She then sat on the couch, Numbah 2 sitting on the one across from the other two. "Whaddya owe her 10 bucks for, anyway?"

Numbah 5 laughed some more. "Numbah 5 and Numbah 2 bet that we would come home to see some kinda kissing, and I was right! So anyways, I can go buy myself some more Blurpleberry Supreme now!" She ruffled Numbah 4's hair, to which he shook her hand off and fixed it. She sat back and got comfortable, pulling her cap farther down her eyes. "Now, I need a nap, so no one better wake Numbah 5 for a coupla hours, ok?" The boys just shrugged and turned the channel to monster trucks. After awhile, Numbah 2 asked, "so, Numbah 4…did anything good happen while we were gone?" Numbah 4 thought of the days events, from when him and Kuki played Checkers to fixing the Treehouse. "Nope. You?"

"Nah, you know how easy those goons are. Nothing, took them down easily." He said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Hey, Numbah 2?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are those plans, anyway? Like, what kinda super-secret-weapon is it?" Numbah 2 laughed. "That? Oh, those designs are for building a canon!"

"Cool! And what'll it shoot?" Numbah 4 asked eagerly. Numbah 2 looked seriously. "You wanna know?" Numbah 4 nodded. "Okay…it shoots out—"

**END TRANSMISSION**

**Oh, you love me! Sorry for the cliffy, but I thought it was a fitting ending. I don't normally write these kind of fics, as I usually write for iCarly. But I just recently began watching episodes, and I thought about this for a couple days, so…yeah. Please review.**

**Oh, and by the way, I was wondering this: anyone that has seen Operation: M.O.O.N, you've probably noticed the drawing of Numbah 3 by the window when it shows that Numbah 4 left by the window, but does anyone notice the drawing of a green 3 with a heart next to it behind his door? Yeah, odd thought…anyway, R&R, please!**

**~Bella**


End file.
